


[Podfic] Harvesting Love

by Chantress



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Corvo Bianco (The Witcher), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: He only planned to stay for a few days. Eskel found himself in Toussaint and managed to get a mean acid burn from a fucking giant centipede, Geralt was near by (retired, what did that even mean for a Witcher?) and didn't turn him away when Eskel showed up at his door. Well, Geralt would never turn him away, but he felt bad imposing.“Just a few days,” he said, collapsing into a far too comfortable chair in front of a roaring fire. "Until it scars over, won't take long.”Geralt hummed and knelt in front of Eskel, rough but still tender fingers tending to the burn. “Once you're back on your feet.”
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Harvesting Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harvesting Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679162) by [round_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin). 



> Podficced for greedydancer for ITPE 2020!

**Title:** Harvesting Love  
**Author:** round_robin  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Eskel/Geralt  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length and format:** 00:23:14, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

 **Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/o8hx7n106qhv34z/Harvesting_Love.mp3/file)


End file.
